Assassin
The Assassin is one of four playable types of Heroes in For Honor. They are swift and lethal, boasting evasive skills that compound well with their excellent offensive capabilities. At the cost of lacking defensive options compared to the other three types of Heroes (the Hybrids, the Heavies, and the Vanguards), the Assassins are quick to strike and are speedy on foot. When playing an Assassin, players should rely on their agility to evade attacks or use their signature Deflect to create an opening. They can utilize their speed to hunt down isolated enemies or assault distant control points. Attributes With the ability to seek-and-kill other Heroes effectively, Assassins possess a good selection of attacks that opens up many possibilities for follow-ups. While they lack durability and defensive options, their offense proves to make up for them. One striking difference between the Assassins and their brethen is that they cannot hold their blocking stance in one direction for long, as they are restricted to using a Reflex guard. In trade, using their evasive assets such as their Deflect reward well with worthwhile counter-attacks. In Dominion, Assassins cross the battlefield swiftly, taking Control Zones when the enemy is not attending to them. Their kit also work best when they headhunt, seeking lone foes who are on the retreat. Assassins can also deflect, which is possible by doing by pressing dodge in the direction of the attack at the right time. Every class has a different deflect, and they are very satisfying to accomplish. Heroes of the Factions The Assassin heroes in For Honor are: *The Peacekeepers are the silent blade, entering and exiting battle, leaving only a trail of death. Agile, they wield a sword and dagger, with which they get in close, cause their opponent to bleed, before retreating as the enemy's health drains. Fret not any direct attack, as the bleeding effects and their ability to get in and out of fights swiftly will leave you blindsided to impending death. *The Berserkers are terrifying Viking beasts of war, with a brandished hand axe in each hand, using their speed to find targets and their agility to stay alive with their harassing play style. Their choice of weapon grants them the ability to chain together attacks in quick succession, while leaping at enemies who try to keep too much of a distance. *The Orochi roam like ghostly snakes, slaughtering those unfortunate on the way with the katana. Fighting like an assailant, they are given a balance between harassment and counter-attacking. Their attacks are exceptionally fast, even moreso when they evade an attack. They may not have any tricks up their sleeves, but their swift blades will make you think so. *The Shinobi were thought to be myths, but have come out of hiding, silent as they are deadly, wielding a set of traditional Japanese kusarigama. They fight with a dancer’s grace and kill with precision thanks to a lifetime of disciplined training. Even mobile when in combat, the Shinobi uses literal smoke and the fleet of foot to reposition themselves around their prey, while using their kusarigama to attack from afar or draw careless enemies in. Watch your back as you fight this nimble foe. *The Gladiators are merciless warriors that fought in the stadium for entertainment and personal glory. They fight much like a seasoned boxer, sailing the grounds like a butterfly and letting their Trident sting like a bee. Although they feature a buckler in their off-hand, one should not expect it to be used for defense, as the Gladiator is more than willing to use it to bash their foe. Stay on your toes, as the Gladiator will try to sweep you off of your feet. *The Shaman lives a solitary life in the forests scattered around Valkenheim. This isolation has left her with little to no civility, appearing as an utter savage. She sees omens and communes with the gods, practicing rituals that only she understands. On the battlefield, the Shaman fights to sate the thirst of her hatchet and dagger. And in her blood-rage will she ensure that none will be left alive. *The Nuxia are trained bodyguards for nobles, but also are assassins who disguise their talents through dance. Their capacity of graceful dancing makes them deadly when combined with the use of the hook swords as they can lay traps within their combos, punishing enemies who play too defensively. de:Meuchler es:Asesinos pl:Skrytobójca ru:Ассасин Category:Heroes Category:Hero Types